


2. Moving Around, Stumbling

by Guardian_Rose



Series: Fictional Kisses Prompts [6]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Domestic, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Other, Post-Almost Apocalypse (Good Omens), Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-08
Updated: 2019-07-08
Packaged: 2020-06-24 14:53:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19725907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Guardian_Rose/pseuds/Guardian_Rose
Summary: “I see you missed me too,” Aziraphale teases, wrapping his arms around Crowley’s back as Crowley cups the angel’s face, peppering kisses across his cheeks and nose and lips.“Shut up, did not.”Aziraphale pulls back, wrapping his fingers round Crowley’s wrists to pull them away. “Is that so?”Crowley growls, switching tactics in order to intertwine their fingers together. “You’re home early. What went wrong?”***For the request: '2. moving around while kissing, stumbling over things, pushing each other back against the wall/onto the bed'





	2. Moving Around, Stumbling

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for the request! : '2 for Aziraphale and Crowley pls? ^-^'
> 
> 2\. moving around while kissing, stumbling over things, pushing each other back against the wall/onto the bed

Aziraphale is called away for a week to some collectors auction. Crowley does not go with him, intending to take the time to sleep and shout at their garden without Aziraphale around to tut over him doing it.

Aziraphale leaves whilst Crowley is still asleep. Leaving a very sweet note on his own pillow that Crowley finds when he wakes up. There’s also a note on the bedroom door in case he missed the pillow one. And the staircase banister. And the kettle and the front door and back door. Aziraphale had clearly had trouble with leaving. Just not enough to actually say goodbye like a normal...being. 

So, he digs out weeds and yells threats and picks from the wild strawberries. He fusses Eve when she wanders over. The first day goes well. Peaceful. A bit dull without Aziraphale to share it with but he’d gone months without seeing the angel before and could definitely go a week. It’s just...boring. 

The second day is sluggish and it rains so Crowley can’t even vent to the hydrangeas. The thunder keeps him up all that night. 

The third day he tosses and turns. He only gets out of bed to feed the cat.

He sleeps from the fourth day until the sixth when a key clicks into the front door and an angelic presence stands on the doorstep. Crowley is out of bed in a flash, careening down the stairs and right into a fully prepared Aziraphale (that is to say, he’d left his bags in the hallway and had his arms out to catch his sprinting demon) in the lounge doorway. 

“I see you missed me too,” Aziraphale teases, wrapping his arms around Crowley’s back as Crowley cups the angel’s face, peppering kisses across his cheeks and nose and lips.

“Shut up, did not.”

Aziraphale pulls back, wrapping his fingers round Crowley’s wrists to pull them away. “Is that so?”

Crowley growls, switching tactics in order to intertwine their fingers together. “You’re home early. What went wrong?”

“Nothing.”

“Liar.”

Aziraphale blushes a sweet pink, eyes darting to the side and back, widening slightly. “I certainly missed you, you know. Even if you ‘didn’t’ miss me.”

That softens Crowley immediately. Just as the angel had known it would. Crowley runs his thumbs in circles over Aziraphale’s knuckles and kisses his temple, lingering.

“I might have missed you.”

“Oh? I’d have never known. Being accosted at the door is our normal routine, as usual.” Aziraphale’s teasing is accompanied by a laugh and Crowley can’t complain, he’s been dreaming about his laugh for days now. 

“We don’t have to be anywhere else today, right?” Crowley asks, letting his smile do most of the talking. 

Aziraphale shakes his head and slides his fingers out of Crowley’s in order to wrap his arms around the demon’s shoulders, tugging him down that little bit. Crowley hums, dipping his fingers under the hem of the plush waistcoat and pulling him closer in turn. He has vague thoughts of things to say, coy things, but he has also missed this. Being touched. Touch _ ing _ . So he trails a lazy line of kisses along Aziraphale’s jaw until the angel grows impatient and angles for a proper kiss. 

They stand there for a while. A long while. Until Crowley can feel his neck start to ache and Aziraphale is leaning more and more weight on him. So he makes the executive decision of moving them to the sofa. Not too far, shouldn’t be a problem. Except he  _ really _ doesn’t want to stop kissing Aziraphale. Hasn’t felt this alive and content all week, he’s not willing to let Aziraphale out of his reach for at least another few hours. Thus, he snakes his hands round Aziraphale’s hips (his waistcoat was disposed of a while back) (about the same time as Crowley’s pyjama shirt being undone, it’s hanging on only because Crowley doesn’t want to let go of his angel long enough to shake it off his arms). 

Aziraphale wobbles a little with the first step Crowley coaxes him into, their lips parting for a brief second before the angel catches on and to make things easier for both of them, starts to kiss down Crowley’s neck, featherlight and comfortably loving. They make it another step and trip over a corner of the coffee table. Crowley hisses in pain and then relief as Aziraphale instantly takes away the injury without a single instant of hesitation. 

Crowley’s struggling to keep his eyes open up until the moment Aziraphale introduces a graze of teeth into his kiss and then Crowley is, on a knee jerk reaction, pushing Aziraphale against the living room wall. Those two steps now made redundant. Aziraphale doesn’t flinch or panic. He looks into Crowley’s eyes, steadfast and patient whilst Crowley trembles a little and holds a touch too tight onto the angel’s waist. 

“Okay?” Aziraphale asks, carding his fingers through Crowley’s hair.

“I-... You-  _ Angel.” _ He looks helplessly back, unable to quite put into words just how much he’s feeling. 

“Is this about the no sex thing? Did I go too far? I’m sorry, my dear.” Aziraphale kisses his cheek. “Won’t happen again, I promise.”

Crowley shakes his head, rolling his eyes. “Not about the sex thing. I think we both know where we stand on that by now. And don’t you  _ dare _ promise that.”

They’d had a roaring argument about the ‘no sex thing’ in the first month of capitulating to their long repressed feelings. They’d argued because both of them had been double guessing each other, trying to predict what the other wanted and basically had gotten themselves into a mess. They’d hidden from each other for a few days, licked their wounds and come back together eventually when Aziraphale had basically lectured Crowley about the demon’s tendency to doubt his own worth in their relationship. Crowley had gotten his own share of lecturing in too. Neither of them turned out to actually want sex, that’d been more of a scapegoat for the insecurities underneath. No sex had, in comparison, been an extremely simple discussion and mutual agreement.

“So not too far?” Aziraphale asks, just to make sure. 

“Not too far.”

Crowley’s plan for the sofa is derailed for the second time when they tip over the back of it in a mess of flailing limbs. The next time they want to get somewhere, they settle on holding hands for the trip instead of kissing.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! <3
> 
> No beta, all mistakes my own
> 
> Prompts welcome here and on my writing tumblr [WordToTheRose ](https://wordtotherose.tumblr.com/) or come say hi on my main [Guardian-Rose-Petal](https://guardian-rose-petal.tumblr.com/)


End file.
